videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Imperial Army Strikes!
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Side Story: Nim's Adventure *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win the battle without being stunned! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 20,600 *Next: A Still Greater Calamity Enemies *Demon Realm Soldier Σ, Demon Realm Soldier, Psi Devilman, Great Devilman, General Bon, Demon Realm Soldier Σ, Demon Realm Soldier Σ Dialogue Intro *Nim: Well, here I am! ...Er, why am I here, again, Trunks? *Trunks: To sniff out leads on the Dark Empire and find out what they're after. *Trunks: Like us, they've been hitting up all sorts of DB eras. *Nim: But--UNLIKE us--they're evil. Something's definitely fishy. *Trunks: Most definitely. We need to uncover their agenda. Until then, don't let a single detail go unnoticed. *Trunks: Unfortunately, all other Heroes have their hands full. *Trunks: It's just you on this mission. The moment you sense danger, beam outta there, okay? *Nim: Ha ha! I'll be fine! You're overthinking things. *Trunks: You can't be too cautious in this line of business, but... fine. Go get 'em! *Trunks: How about a sit rep for starters? You should be in an urban area. *Nim: It looks like a city, or at least like it was one. The place is pretty wrecked. *Trunks: Oh, no. Did the empire beat us there? *Android 21: *pant, pant* ...Hmm? It's not often you see another android these days. *Nim: Ack! ...Hey, wait a sec. You're...Android 21! *Trunks: 21? The heck's she doing here? *Trunks: Once her evil persona takes over, no one's safe. Stay on your guard. *Nim: Weird. She doesn't look like a killer to me. *Trunks: That's because her good side is in control... for now. *Trunks: Don't let that fool you. Her bad half will inevitably take the wheel. *Nim: Right, right. Split personality. I get it. *Android 21: Oh, so you know about my other half? *Android 21: I assure you there's nothing to worry about. I've been keeping my appetite under tight control as of late. *Android 21: I'll stay in line. I promise. *Trunks: That's rich. Her rampages are practically biblical. On a scale of one to ten, they're a solid fifty-five. *Nim: You never know. An anomaly could've changed her for the better. *Nim: Let's at least capitalize on the opportunity to ask some questions. *Nim: Not everyone gets to talk with THE 21, after all! Hee hee! *Android 21: Ungh... *Nim: Hey, what's wrong? Are you injured? *Android 21: It just so happens--I am... *Nim: Watch out! *Android 21: Not them again! *Nim: You know them?! *Android 21: Unfortunately. They're the ones who ambushed me earlier. *Android 21: I was with a friend, but lost him in the chaos. Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on? *Nim: It's the Dark Empire. They must've come here for 21! *Trunks: It certainly sounds like them. Take care of the threat, Nim, but be careful. Victory *Nim: Boo-yah! Another win for the Heroes! *Android 21: I may be holding back, but that doesn't mean I'm going down! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)